


Revanite Power Couple

by chivalin



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vague Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Darth Arkous and Colonel Darok take some time off together.





	Revanite Power Couple

Arkous moaned loudly, his head throwing back. His back arched in a wide arc while his fingers dug on Darok’s arm and back. The Colonel also moaned a few moments later, burying his face on Arkous’ neck. Sith’s brow tendrils pressed against the right side of his head.

Both of them were still, their heavy breaths slowly returning to normal. Darok was the first to move, rolling off on top of the Sith. He laid on his back and Arkous’ hand sneaked around his waist. Soon after Sith’s mouth found its way to Colonel’s neck, leaving behind a few blooming bruises.

Darok enjoyed the moment but after the high started to dissipate, he started to shift towards the side of the bed. “Where do you think you’re going?” Arkous asked sharply, trying to drag the other man back to him. “As much as I enjoy pounding you in the ass, we still have work to do,” Darok said, wrenching himself away.

Arkous wasn’t taking it. He flicked his wrist, yanking Darok back to him with the force. Colonel frowned and turned to look at Arkous who was looking smug. Sith sneaked his hands around the man, holding him there tightly. “That can wait,” Arkous murmured, continuing to nibble Darok’s neck while the man shifted to a better position.

“Are all sith this clingy?”

“We haven’t seen each other face to face in nearly two months,” Arkous said. He tried to push the man against the bed but Darok’s wasn’t budging. “We have talked,” Colonel pointed out and earned a snort from the Sith. “Even if I like your voice, it isn’t enough to bring me pleasure over and over again,” Arkous said, dragging the word ‘pleasure’ on his tongue. Darok hummed. He disagreed but didn’t feel like sharing his experiences right now – maybe at a later time.

“Still, if we want to be able to be together all the time, we need to make sure that everything is working as planned,” Darok said. “Mmm, I like it when you’re eager to begin playing house with me,” Arkous said with a chuckle. He still tried to get the other man to lay down, and felt triumphant when he saw that the man was beginning to yield.

“Being able to have you whenever I want? It does sound tempting,” Darok said amused, allowing the Sith to finally push him down. Arkous instantly went on top of him, scratching Darok’s chest slightly. “I feel slightly insulted that you think I’m only good for sex,” he said, adding false upset to his voice. To emphasize his point, Sith send a jolt of electricity through Colonel’s chest that made the man’s hips buck. “You’re also an excellent organizer,” Darok offered, receiving another set of jolts. “Ah, and if we’re ever going to have kids, they would become model citizens with your guidance.”

Arkous hummed. This subject had popped up before and it never failed to make him quiver with an odd sense of anticipation. Darok took his pondering as an opportunity to roll them over, being on top again. He initiated a kiss that turned into a slow one.

After the prolonged kiss, Darok continued his kissing against Arkous’ chest that was starting to raise heavily again. Sith dug his left hand on the man’s back while the right one grasped the sheets.

“You’re also good at making me feel appreciated,” Darok murmured against Arkous’ skin. Sith sighed with content, rubbing his hand on Colonel’s back. “I feel the same way, Rian,” he said smiling softly all the while trying to guide the man lower. When nothing happened, Arkous chuckled and let Darok work at his own, infuriatingly teasing pace. They had enough time to take it slow.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
